Hestral
Hestral (full name Hestral Umaglia'Esshocal Imo:Hoptenka) was a Mobian Wolf and member of the Uralle Clan of warriors, hunters and gatherers. Hestral and his family resided in the far East of Mobius in the Uralle Mountains, where his family was based. He, along with all of the other tribes suffered from severe technological retardation where they were unfamiliar with most modern technology. Hestral, along with many others, only heard rumors of cities that lay across the ocean and of their strange 'magic'. Hestral was a shaman's apprentice who, among other things, was proficient in the Tongue of the Ancients. Biography Hestral was born in a village of the Uralle Clan in an area of the world known as Yurashia. His father's name was Umaglia ans his mother's name was Esshocal. They were the basis for his name, which all of the Uralle followed in a similar style. Hestral was the second child of his parents, the other being his older brother Destius. Hestral's life was one of learning how to hunt and support his village. As a young child, Hestral was seen to be gifted in the ways of noticing the world in ways that the others did not. The Clan Shamans took him in as an apprentice. Here in this new world, Hestral learned new things about the world that the Shamans kept secret from others. It wasn't because they were selfish, but the truths that they knew would be lost on the general members of the clan. The Shamans knew the world was round, that the broken moon went around the world, and that Mobius was one of many planets that went around the sun. They knew math, geography, and knowledge about cities across the sea. When Hestral was still a young boy, his mother and father were killed in an attack by a rival clan. This left Hestral and Destius orphans. Destius was old enough to look after himself according to the Clan's traditions, but Hestral was effectively taken in by the Shamans. Even as a shaman apprentice, Hestral was quite adept as a hunter. He could keep up with his brother Destius on even the most dangerous game. Hestral hunted bears, mountain lions, and indeed, even wolves. When Hestral was 13, He was forced to shoot and kill a feral wolf. Hestral used his rifle to hit the animal at over a hundred feet. After he killed the beast, he went to see it. Hestral was shocked the first time he was able to see the wolf. It looked much like him, but was clearly not. It ran on all fours and was a dumb beast. Nevertheless, Hestral felt as if he killed a brother. Destius tried to cheer up his sibling by relating a tale of a similar scenario that he also had to face. It was a lesson that a hunter had to learn though experience. As Hestral grew older, he gained more knowledge from the Shamans. One day, he was taken on a long journey to a place that he had never seen before. Suddenly, he was introduced to something that would shake him to his core. The Shamans brought Hestral to large ruins of a civilization clearly larger than their own. That was the day that Hestral learned of the Ancients. These were a people that were able to touch the stars and rehape the land to their own needs. When Hestral asked what happened to the Ancients, even the shamans had to concede that they did not know. The best answer they could give was that they 'met the Gods'. Hestral started to obsess over the Ancients, and where they may have gone. One day, the village started to notice that stars in the sky were moving. This was seen as extremely unnatural, and Shamans sent Hestral and his brother to investegate. It took the brothers two days to get over the mountains to see what was going on. There, they saw something that seemed almost of the gods themselves. The stars did indeed fall from the sky, but they were not stars at all. Hestral and Destius were not aware of it, but the brothers were staring at dropships landing at an established ground camp. Strange men were walking around the camp. Hestral wanted to get closer, but when he did, he was discovered. Hestral called these strange people 'Sky Men'. Hestral was confused by the men. They looked like him, but they were different too. Like the wolf. At first, they could not understand one another. Hestral and the Sky Men spoke different languages. There was a strange sound that came from the Sky Men's ranks. Hestral understood it. It was Ancient. The Sky Men were speaking the language of the Ancients. Hestral was confused. Were the Sky Men the Ancients all along? Destius was unsure about that though. Hestral learned that the Sky Men were actually called Humans, and the Ancient languae was in fact, Russian. Hestral also was told that the area where his clan lived was once known as 'Russia' on Mobius. The Sky Men came from another version of Mobius they called 'Earth'. Surprisingly, Hestral understood this well enough. One Sky Man in particular, a man named Major Sanchez, served as a link into this new culture. He spoke this lanuage, and offered to allow Hestral to stay on the base along with his brother if Destius wished. Sanchez even offered Hestral the chance to leave Mobius and see the universe if that was what he wanted. Understandably, Hestral wasn't sure what to do. Sanchez also told Hestral that they really only wanted to know one thing - what happened to the Ancients that lived on Mobius. They wanted knowledge, which was something Hestral could respect. Destius on the other hand believed that the Sky Men were untrustworthy, and wanted his brother to leave with him. Hestral refused to believe him, and in a fit of rage, his brother said that he would be going home to speak with the Elders, leaving his brother behind in the Sky Men's compound. Personality Hestral was a person that was very dedicated to his way of life. Like all members of the Uralle Clan, he was dedicated to the other members of his village. He was a good hunter and a quick learner. He was also a faithful follower of the religion. He prayed to the Goddess and Huntress Azura, who gave him the strength to make his shots fly true and fell whatever beasts got hin his way. He prayed before he slept, and he prayed when making important decisions as well. He has a very open mind and is willing to think outside of the box, which is a quality that has gotten him noticed by the Elders in the first place. His abstract thinking has also served him well and he was able to deduce that the Sky Men were in fact from another world and reality when they told him. His comprehension of this idea shows that he was able to think laterally and consider different possibilites. He was very excited when seeing something new, but this ended up becoming something of a flaw for him. In his excitement, Hestral was notable for getting overworked or overexcited about any given thing, running his mouth and making rash decisions that may get him in trouble. Hestral also is commonly indecisive about some things and can have a hard time choosing every now and again. Whether or not Hestral's tendency to trust is a flaw is yet to be seen, but he commonly extends trust to many people easily, even the Sky Men Trivia *Hestral has a dog named Yolgan Appearances *The Sky Men (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Mobian Category:Civilian